Dart's Quest
by Iasonas
Summary: It has been ten years since the events at the Dragon's Gate. Dart is finally ready to pursue his dream: to find the legendary treasure of the pirate king Han Gak. My first story, so please review.
1. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

It has been ten years since the climactic events at Dragon's Gate. Eliwood and Hector's ragtag army of misfits and mercenaries has disbanded and gone their separate ways. The pirate Dart, with the help of his sister and old friend, Wil, has come to terms with his forgotten past. His old captain, Fargus, has finally succumbed to the ravages of time, and passed away, leaving his ship, the Davros, to Dart. Armed with his new ship and an old treasure map, Dart finally decides the time is right to fulfil his lifelong dream, to set out on a quest for the legendary treasure of the pirate king Han Gak. Before he can do this however, he must gather a crew willing to risk their lives in the name of adventure.

Chapter One: The Journey Begins 

Time, Dart reflected, had not been kind to Oswin. The past ten years had brought nothing but wrinkles and grey hairs for the distinguished knight of Ostia.

"It's been far too long old friend," said Oswin.

"Aye mate, far to long," replied Dart.

Dart had decided to try Ostia first, in his search for a crew and money to finance his expedition. Dart had fought along side Marquess Hector many times during their journey together, and knew he could count on him for support.

"And how are Fargus and the Davros doing these days Dart?"

"It's Captain Dart now…" Dart paused for a moment, sadness creeping into his voice. "Fargus…he ain't among the living no more…"

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry to hear that. Fargus was good man, even if he was a pirate." replied Oswin.

The sadness left Dart as he continued, "Ah don't feel to sorry for the man. He died the way he lived: on the open seas, with the spray in his face and an axe in his hand."

A small silence filled the air between them.

"Now I'm sure you haven't returned to Ostia to reminisce about old times," pressed Oswin. "What is it, that you would speak with Lord Hector?"

"Har, Oswin matey, yer still as sharp as ever. The truth is, I need money. For a treasure hunt."

Oswin didn't say anything. His eyes, however, said more than he ever could have.

Slightly deflated, Dart pressed on. "Don't give me that look mate, at least hear me out. This ain't just any treasure hunt, this be the treasure hunt to end all treasure hunts! Will all be rich as-"

"You've chosen a poor time to petition his lordship for money," Oswin interrupted. "Ostia is in the middle of a lengthy trade dispute with the merchant guild."

"Well be that as it may-"

"It doesn't matter, Hector is expecting you. Go on now, and try and be a little more tactful in your request."

"Aye, it's been good talking mate."

With that Dart turned and headed for the two massive wooden doors that lead to Castle Ostia's Great Hall. Dart passed between them, and felt immediately dwarfed by the room he entered. To say that the room was big would have been a massive understatement. The hall was gigantic. The cavernous ceiling loomed far above. Evenly spaced throughout the hall were enormous pillars of stone that would have taken at least five men to circle. And way off in the distance was the throne, on which sat Lord Hector, Marquess of Ostia and the Lycian League. He was as big as ever, but had grown a long blue beard to go along with his thick head of hair. It suited him well, thought Dart.

The long trek to the throne gave the approaching person a chance to reflect on how insignificant they truly were, so that by the time they reached the throne, there was no question of who was in charge.

Dart reached the throne, panting slightly. He looked around. Around Hector sat various vassals, courtiers, and other hangers-on. Dart thought he recognised one of the bishops that surrounded Hector, as Serra, the cleric from their earlier quest. Gone were her girlish pigtails and carefree demeanour, she seemed as refined and regal as anyone else standing in Hector's court. But she either didn't recognise him, or pretended not to, as she completely ignored him. No matter, thought Dart, I never liked her anyway.

Hector had been slouching in his throne in a most unregal manner, but as Dart had gotten closer to the throne, he had visibly perked up.

"Dart!" Hector boomed. "You don't know how good it is to see someone other than those damned guild emissaries walking down my hall."

"Har, the pleasure's all mine Hector."

Slight gasps emanated from the courtiers. "You will address his majesty as 'your Lordship'," barked one self-important court official.

An embarrassed look came over Hector's face. "Ah…yes, perhaps we could retire to my private chambers Dart?"

Once behind closed doors, Hector became a new man. It was as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Hector had never managed to fit into the role of a ruler. That had been his brother's speciality, not his. After ten years of being marquess, he was no closer to fitting in. He chaffed against the seemingly thousands of rules he had to follow. He was constantly sending the court into a tizzy with his brash impulsiveness. In fact one of his first acts after becoming marquess was to marry a common mercenary from Ilia. Scandalous stuff, to be sure. Hector often thought back to his carefree days and the battles against Nergal. So when one day, out of the blue, Dart appeared on his doorstep, Hector took an immediate interest.

"So tell me, how goes things Dart? I could have sworn hearing that you were dead."

"Har matey, not that old story. It takes more'n a little cut to stop the pirate Dart. Let's just say, the tales were a little, embellished."

"Hahaha… well put. Do you remember when…"

The two talked for many hours, telling war stories and reminiscing about the good old days. Eventually, Dart decided that the time had come. Now was his time to spring his proposal.

"Ok, now 'ere's how it works. I'm not the type that likes to beat around the bush. As I likes to say, 'He who-"

Hector let out a loud sigh. The colour drained from his cheeks, and he became the sunken, lifeless Hector Dart had seen before.

"How much money do you want" interrupted Hector

"Matey, you wound me. That's not 'ow it is at all! …Well, it is, actually, but that you would assume-"

"If you need money, I will help as much as I can."

"Well at least let explain what it is I'm after. Now look at this beauty," Dart proceeded to pull out an old, mouldy, rolled up piece of parchment. Hector looked at Dart quizzically. "What's this you ask? Let me tell you something matey, this is a treasure map. And before ye say nothing, this ain't just any mouldy treasure map. This map was made by none other than Han Gak 'imself!"

Han Gak's name failed to elicit any response from Hector.

"Don't tell me you ain't never heard of Han Gak, the legendary pirate king? He was the most ruthless, bloodiest, meanest pirate that ever sailed the open seas, and you've never heard of him?" Dart exploded.

"Ah…no, I can't say I have," replied Hector, slightly sheepishly.

"Well mate, the Davros is mine now, so all I need's a willing crew, and money for supplies. Think of it, sailing the high seas on a quest for adventure and treasure. What could be greater?"

All this talk of adventure was getting Hector excited. It had been so long since his last adventure. Dart could see it in his eyes and decided to go for the kill.

"What do ye say mate? How'd you like join me'n the Davros on our little journey?"

Hector had to bite his lip. "It's tempting…oh so tempting…but, but I have responsibility now…and a family. I have a little girl now. The cutest thing you'll ever see. You'll have to meet her…before you leave. I married Farina, did you kno…" Hector trailed off. Dart did know. An awkward silence followed.

"I guess I've been wasting my time 'ere. If that's all then, I'll be off." And with that, he swept out of the room, brushing past the waiting Oswin outside.

Hector swore under his breath. "Oswin, make sure Dart is well looked after before he leaves."

"Aye my lord"


	2. Chapter 2: Old Friends

Chapter Two: Old Friends 

Dart stormed into the inn where he and his small party were staying. He may have had the money, but Hector had awoken emotions that Dart would have preferred to keep buried. He looked around the bar and spotted his crew, if that's what you could call it. At the table were three people, all veterans of the Dragon's Gate conflict.

There was the scholar of dark arts, Canas, without whom Dart would never had been able to decipher the riddles and runes scribbled all over the map. The ten years had made him even wiser and more knowledgeable than before, if that was even possible. He was quite the sight: purple hair, black robes and a monocled eye. Beside him sat Dart's childhood friend Wil, as well as Dart's sister, Rebecca. They were both skilled with the bow, and could quite easily take care of themselves in battle. Wil and Rebecca were now respected members of the Caelin army, but had both jumped at the opportunity to go adventuring with Dart.

"Hey Dan, how'd it go?" Rebecca asked.

Dart smiled. Rebecca was the only one he allowed to call him Dan. In Dart's previous life he had been Dan, a carefree young man wanting to make it big in life. He and Wil had set out on a quest to make their fortunes, but they were forced to split up. Dart travelled to the coast where he was attacked by bandits and left for dead. When he awoke, he was on board Fargus' ship and had no memories of his life. He became a pirate after that, and only discovered the truth after he met Wil and Rebecca while fighting under Eliwood.

"I got the money. We're good to go," said Dart.

"Oh brilliant master Dart! Soon that treasure will be ours!" exclaimed Canas, unable to control himself.

"Are you stupid man? Shut yer trap. Do you wanna tell everyone in here about our plan?" snapped Dart.

"Oh leave him alone Dart, we should be celebrating, not yelling at each other," scolded Wil.

"Celebrate? Look around Wil, there's only four o' us, and let me tell you mate, it takes more'n four souls to sail a ship. When we get a crew who knows its way 'round a ship, then we can celebrate.

A dark cloud hung over the table. Canas, still feeling a little guilty about his earlier statements, made his good nights, and headed to bed. Rebecca soon followed. Dart and Wil remained, both lost in their own thoughts. So it took them a few minutes to realise someone had slipped into a seat at their table.

"Ahem," the hooded figure cleared its throat.

Dart and Wil both jumped out of their seat in surprise.

"Jumpin' jellyfish mate, you could scare a man t'death with that kinda stuff," yelled Dart.

"Who are you?" demanded Wil.

The figure stood up and removed its cloak. It revealed a man with deep red hair, whose many battle scars made him look much older than his 30 years. His eyes burned with a flaming intensity. There was no mistaking who this man was.

"Raven!" gasped Wil. This was the last person Wil had expected to show up in a seedy inn outside of Ostia.

"That's Raven?" asked Dart, slightly disbelieving.

"It's nice to see you guys too," he replied, giving what passed for a smile with Raven.

"What do you want Raven?" Wil continued to press. Wil had never liked Raven. He had tried to be friends with him once. Once. But now, as far as Wil was concerned, Raven wasn't worth his time or effort.

"I heard you gentlemen were heading on a little quest, and was wondering if I could join in."

"How the bloody 'ell did you hear about this, err…expedition?" demanded Dart.

"A little birdie told me. …Look does it really matter? I'm offering my sword to you," said Raven.

Silence.

"Listen, I'm not the same man I was before. Do you want my help or not?" Raven persisted.

"We're good tha-" started Wil

"Hey! The Davros is my ship an' I decides who crews her, not you mate, an' I says, welcome aboard matey!"

The next morning the crew of the Davros awoke to greet their newest member.

"Oh it's so good to have you on our side again master Raven. You know, nothing personal, but you always used to scare the willies out me. Me, trained in the darkest of the dark arts. Imagine that. But I'm sure we can put that behind us now," gushed Canas. Raven allowed a small flicker of a smile.

Rebecca blushed and shook his hand. "It's nice to see you again Raven" she blurted out, slightly to fast. Of course she would never have admitted it, but she had always had a crush on Raven. 

As they were leaving the inn, Canas caught up to Raven. "Raven, whatever happened to that Lucius fellow? I quite liked him; he had such a good grasp of light magic. I should quite like to meet him again."

"He's dead."


	3. Chapter 3: And Then There Were Six

Chapter Three: And Then There Were Six

They pressed on towards the port town of Badon where the Davros lay docked. They went on, barely stopping for rest. Dart was so close to his goal now, he wasn't going to let anything stop him. Despite Canas' many protests, breaks were few and far between. Then, suddenly, to everyone's delight, on the fourth night of marching, Dart had them make an abrupt stop in the small town of Milgard.

They sat in the local inn, resting their weary legs.

"So," Raven started, trying to kick start a conversation, "where exactly is this treasure hidden?"

"Oh ho, you're gonna like this one mate. Were headin' back to the Dread Isle herself," replied Dart.

Raven looked at him sceptically. "You're kidding right?"

"Oh no, he is telling the truth I'm afraid. The location of that treasure is 100 buried on the Dread Isle," responded Canas.

"Oh, what's wrong Raven, scared to go back?" mocked Wil.

Raven's hand dropped to the hilt of his sword. He scowled and removed his hand from his sword. "Your lucky I'm a changed man now, Wil, or you would be a dead man."

Before things could escalate any further, the inn's front door burst open. Everyone in the bar gave an obligatory glance in the new stranger's direction. But instead of immediately going back to whatever it was that they were doing, everyone continued to stare. He was a good six feet tall and dressed entirely in black leather armour. His hair was his most striking feature. It was long and shaggy. It was a bright shade of green with streaks of white running through it. He looked like the kind of person you wouldn't want to meet in a dark alley. But his soft eyes contrasted with this rough outer image. They looked like eyes that had seen everything and were tired of it all.

Dart stood up. "Har, Heath, over 'ere!" he shouted at the stranger. Dart's company looked at him questioningly. "You all remember Heath right? Of course ye do. The wyvern rider from Bern. Well, I knew we were gonna be short a few warm bodies, so I invited me mate Heath to come an' join our little ragtag team," explained Dart. By this time Heath had made his way over to their table and the rest of the inn had lost interest.

"Hello everybody…" Heath started, somewhat awkwardly.

"Oh how excellent! Why I do believe we're almost ready to go after that treasure!" exclaimed Canas.

"Har, I told you lot it would all work out in the end. You just gots to trust yer Cap'n Dart!" he boasted.

"Dan we never doubted you for a moment," replied Rebecca.

Dart and his crew proceeded to celebrate long into the night, consuming large amounts of alcohol and getting completely and utterly drunk. Which is why it should have come as no surprise, when, the very next morning, they discovered the treasure map stolen.


	4. Chapter 4: Beggars Can't Be Choosers

Chapter Four: Beggars Can't Be Choosers 

Dart and his crew continued on towards Badon, however, at a much slower pace than before. Dart just kept playing it over and over in his head. How could he have been so stupid? He should have kept it in a safe place. Now, his one dream, his one goal in life was gone. Just like that. Poof.

"Don't be too hard on yourself brother. It's not your fault. Really," Rebecca tried in vain to cheer her older sibling.

"Of course it's my fault. I'm the captain now. I have to take responsibility. Arrrr…how could I have been so foolish?"

"No, really Dan, you have nothing to feel ashamed about. In fact-"

"Why didn't I make a copy of that damned map? I've had that map for fifteen years…and I never even thought to…"

Rebecca sighed. This was hopeless she decided. They both lapsed into silence.

Raven looked up around him. They were walking along a shady tree-lined path that, under normal circumstances, would have been terribly beautiful, if not for the state of self-pitying despair the entire group was under. He noticed something out of the corner of his eye. There it was again. And again! They were being followed, Raven was positive.

He caught up to Dart and said softly "Don't look back, but I think were being followed."

"You saw him too?" Rebecca piped up.

"What does it matter now? It's not like we've anything important," moaned Dart.

"Oh for- Rebecca do you think you could hit our little stalker?" Raven said, taking charge.

"I got this one," interjected Wil.

"If I had wanted someone to miss the guy and waste an arrow, I would have asked you in the first place. But as it turns out, I want some that can actually shoot worth a damn. Now if you don't mind, Rebecca?"

Rebecca blushed, and Wil fumed.

"Rebecca you only have one shot to get him, so make it a good one." Raven instructed.

"Don't worry about it," With that, she grabbed an arrow from the quiver on her back, whipped around, and in one fluid motion fired a shot of into the brush. A loud yelp sounded from the bushes and a shortish man with a long ponytail came stumbling out, an arrow firmly implanted in his thigh. He collapsed in on the ground, clutching his wounded leg.

"Oh by St. Elimine's light, don't tell me…" muttered Raven as he walked towards the hobbled figure. It isn't. It can't be. He rolled the man over with his foot so that he could see his face. Raven sighed. It was.

The man on the ground managed a smile, despite the arrow. "And how are we today master Raven? These years certainly haven't been kind to you have they? Hmmm?"

"Who's yer new friend their Raven?" asked Dart.

"See for yourself," came Raven's reply.

"Legault!" yelled Dart. "What in blue blazes are you doing here?"

"Ahh Dart, the pleasure's all mine, I'm sure."

Legault was yet another member of the army that had defeated Nergal those years ago. He was a master thief, an expert of the shadows and had a certain way with words.

By this time he had managed to get to his feet. He propped himself up against a nearby tree.

"A less than grateful reception, to be sure, but as a traitor from the Black Fang, I suppose I should be used this kind of treatment, hmm?" said Legault. He winced again.

"What reason do we have to be grateful to you?" demanded Wil. He had an arrow drawn and trained on the thief.

"Peace, young Wil, I mean you no harm. What I meant, is that I simply thought you would be more appreciative of the man who retrieved your stolen map," replied Legault, rather smugly. And with that he, he whipped out a mouldy old map with a small flourish.

Dart and his crew remained motionless, their weapons at the ready.

"I see that words fail you. No matter, you may thank me later, after your euphoric joy has subsided," he continued.

Dart stepped forward and snatched the map from Legault's hands. Dart was sceptical, to say the least. He was not about to allow this petty thief to get his hopes up. He trusted Legault about as far as he could see him.

Dart gingerly unrolled the parchment. He scanned over it and his eyes became wide. He let out a great whoop.

"Har, she's the real deal mateys!" he exclaimed.

"I told you it was the real thing. I retrieved it from the thieves who stole it, and was only just now trying to catch up to you so that I could return it," Legault said proudly.

Just behind him, Heath snorted, trying to hold back his laughter. Heath had been part of a mercenary army before meeting Eliwood's group. He left his old life to join them. Legault had been a member of the Black Fang, a dangerous assassin's guild. He too, had abandoned his group to join Eliwood. After the war was over, they were branded traitors, and neither had a land to call home. These similarities helped Heath and Legault bond, and at the very least, Heath knew how Legault worked.

Legault turned a rather frosty smile on his old comrade. "Hello Heath. It's been what? Two, three-"

"Five."

"-years since we last saw each other. Too long, far too long."

"As I recall, it was you who flew off with my wyvern, leaving me in that desert to die," said Heath.

"Oh come now, I knew you would make it out of there. Besides, that's ancient history, it's all in the past now. And look, it all turned out for the best: you've got a new wyvern, we're both still alive, and we're both standing here with Dart's Dragon's Gate reunion, ready to go off and-" Legault was cut short by the sound of an axe imbedding itself into the tree behind him.

"No offence mate, but I think I'll be agreeing with Heath here. Something's smells fishy here, an' for once it ain't me. Ha, that's a good one," Dart chuckled to himself, he would have to remember that one.

Legault put on an air of mock innocence.

"I must protest to this most unfair slander! Honestly, do you really-" Legault was once again cut off by another axe burying itself into a tree.

"Stow it thief, and start walking. If we're going on a treasure hunt, I suppose we're going to need someone with your type of skills."

Legault smiled to himself. He knew well enough when to not press the subject: he had already won.


	5. Chapter 5: The Port of Badon

Chapter Five: The Port of Badon 

Dart and his crew arrived in Badon late at night. This wasn't a problem though, because Badon was the type of town that only really came alive after dark. Various inns and pubs lined the main street. Drunken sea shanties and other nonsense floated across the night sky.

"Follow me mates, Dart knows the way!" he shouted with a big whoop. This was more like it. This was familiar turf. He started out at a fast pace, turning right here, left there, and doubling back once or twice. Dart's crew was getting tired. They had been walking around Badon for almost half an hour. The only one who didn't seem to mind was Dart, who could be heard muttering under his breath things like, "That can't be right," and, "I could've sworn…" Finally, after what they were sure only seemed like forever, Dart stopped and let out a triumphant shout.

"Har, I found 'er! It may have taken a little longer than planned, I'll admit, but here we are. Ladies and gents, welcome to the Blue Mermaid!"

For the first time, Dart's crew looked up at what Dart was pointing at. It was an old inn. The faded sign above the door informed visitors that it was indeed the Blue Mermaid. Through the windows they could see that the place was packed with big, beefy sailors.

"Looks… charming," Raven offered weakly. The chair that came flying through the window punctuated this. They were almost as surprised by this as the man who was sitting on the chair.

"Arrr… ain't she beautiful. The Mermaid's like a second home to me. Well don't be shy! Let's go in!"

One by one they stepped over the drunken sailor and entered the inn. Rebecca hadn't thought it was possible, but the inn was even worse than it seemed from outside. It was an orgy of bedlam. Fights broke out spontaneously all around them. Rebecca instinctively drew closer to her older brother.

"Har, it's good to be home!" Dart shouted over the noise as he took a swing at a stranger and sent him flying.

They made their way towards a relatively empty table, cleared away the unconscious sailors and empty tankards, and sat down.

Dart was the only one who seemed to be enjoying himself. Wil, Rebecca and Canas all looked quite uncomfortable. Raven sat, stony faced as usual, and trying to give the impression that this was the kind of place he went to all the time. Heath looked aroundwith a look of mild bewilderment, there was nothing like this in Bern. Legault had darted off shortly after arriving, ostensibly to perform his duty as a spy, but if any of the sailors woke up with lighter pockets, no one in Dart's crew would have been surprised.

"Dart matey!" came a shout from the crowd. Dart and his crew looked towards the voice. Coming through the crowd was a big burly sailor, followed by four other equally burly sailors. Dart smiled and leaped from his seat. He ran towards the approaching men.

"Flynn, you old sea dog," Dart said, grasping the lead sailor's hand in friendship. He did the same for the other four men. "What're you still doin' hanging around these parts?" He led them towards the table, and they all managed to squeeze around.

"An' 'ere I thought you'd be 'appy to see us," the sailor named Flynn said, giving Dart a playful punch that would have floored a normal man. Dart laughed and returned the favour.

Wil coughed politely. "Uh Dart, who are these, uh…gentlemen?"

Flynn laughed out loud, showing off a mouth full of gold teeth. "It's been a long time since anyone called us gentlemen, eh boys?" Flynn's men gave a good laugh. "But he's right Dart, ye know. Aren't you gonna introduce us to this scraggly bunch of landlubbers you've paired yourself up with?"

"Right, right, where's me manners. This is me makeshift crew. I met 'em during that Dragon's Gate business. I told you 'bout that didn't I?"

Flynn spat out the beer he was drinking. "You're gonna head out to sea wit this pathetic bunch o' weaklings? I always knew goin' on that little adventure rattled your brains matey. What was Fargus thinkin' lettin' you wander around with some rich princes? It's made you all soft matey." With this the sailors burst into a raucous laugh.

Dart and Raven leaped from their seats at the same time, hands at the hilts of their weapons. Dart spoke first.

"You'd better watch yer tongue mate. This crew 'eres seen more action 'an you'll ever see," he growled.

The oldest of the sailors, who was named appropriately Ol' Jack, raised his hands and spoke. "Peace friends. I'm sure Flynn didn't mean nuthin' by it."

"Yeah mate, just a little joke between friends. No 'arm done, eh?" offered Flynn. Flynn was a big man by any account, but he paled next to Dart's strength, and he knew it.

Dart took his seat, seemingly like nothing had happened. Raven took a few more seconds, but eventually sat down.

"You still haven't told us who these men are," said Raven, still angry about what had happened.

"Well ain't you a bucket o' sunshine boy. Allow me to introduce me self." Flynn paused here for dramatic effect. "I am the feared pirate, and former second mate aboard the Davros, known as Flyin' Flynn. These are my," he chuckled to himself before continuing, "associates. This here's One-Eyed Bill," he said pointing to a bald man with an eye patch over one eye. "This ugly lump of a man we call Hastings. Ha, don't bother talkin' to 'im, he don't have a tongue to answer with!" The pirates burst into laughter, Dart and Hastings included. "Slave traders, you know. This ones called Ugo, and last, and probably least," more laughter from the pirates "this's Ol' Jack. Lord almighty man, ow' old are you now?" which was met by even more drunken laughter from the pirates.

Through this whole exchange Dart's crew sat silently, nodding politely whenever the occasion called for it.

"Now mates," Dart said, slightly more serious, "Why're you still in Badon? I thought after the old Cap'n died, you would've gone off your separate ways."

"Well now 'ow could we do summat like that, when our dear Cap'n Dart needs us so?" A round of 'Hear hears' from the other four followed this.

"I don't think I follow you mate. I ain't in any great need, ye see."

"You're goin' off to find Han Gak's famed treasure, an' you're tellin' your dear matey Flynn that you ain't in need o' my assistance. That's cold mate, real cold." Flynn flashed Dart a great golden toothed grin.

"Now wait one-second mate, 'ow the hell do you know about Han Gak's treasure?" Dart demanded furiously.

"Every man that's ever set foot on the deck of a ship knows about Han Gak mate." Flynn flashed him another grin.

"Answer the question you little whelp, or you an' my axe are gonna get acquainted, real personal like, savvy?"

Unfazed by this threat, Flynn smiled again. "Har mate, it ain't difficult. Every sailor worth 'is salt in Badon knows about your little treasure hunt."

"I'm afraid he's right you know," said Legault, who had managed to slip between Canas and Heath without anyone noticing. "It's quite common knowledge around these parts. You're lucky you have you're reputation Dart, or I do believe you would be dead by now," he said quite matter-of-factly.

Dart sighed. "There ain't nothing to be done about it now, I s'pose. Oh, and Flynn, the Davros leaves within the week."

"Ha ha, I knew you'd come 'round, mate, I knew it. Hey! Barkeep another round!"

True to his word, the Davros was ready to go a few days later. Early one morning, Dart's makeshift crew stood before him, in a line, with the Davros behind them.

"Now maties, I ain't one for speeches, so I'm gonna make this short. Assembled before me are some o' the finest warriors I've ever laid eyes on. I've got every confidence in you lot. I know each and every one o' you is willing to die for this cause." Legault let out a snort. Dart continued on, a little louder than before. "We're settin' off on an treasure hunt today today, but this ain't no ordinary treasure hunt. People are gonna tell our story a hundred years from now, about how we went to the island that none dared set foot on, and came back rich as kings!" And with that Dart let out a great whoop and raced up the gangway, his crew right behind him. And so, under the misty early morning sun, the Davros set sail, with little fanfare. Which is a pity, for the finest pirate ship to ever sail the open seas would never see land again.


	6. Chapter 6: An Unwelcome Reunion

Chapter Six: An Unwelcome Reunion

It was two days into the voyage and everything was going well. _Too well_, thought Dart to himself. The sun was shining, and a stiff breeze filled the sails. _Things aren't supposed to work out this well, are they?_, thought Dart, as he paced across his spacious captain's quarters. Dart had never captained a ship before, but he was quite sure that something bad should have happened by now. Like most sailors, Dart was as superstitious as an old house wife, and he was sure that their run of good luck would soon come to a screeching halt. He paced some more. He went and sat down behind Fargus' old desk. He opened some of his drawers. In one, he found it full of old books. He took one out and flipped through it. _Fargus' logbooks!_, Dart realised. He had never understood his old captain's habit of writing everything down. Leave that to the monks, he had thought. But now, now maybe that he was captain, maybe it was a habit he should start. He rooted around in the drawer some more until he found a blank book. He rifled through some more drawers until he found some ink and a quill. He opened the book. Dart stared at the blank page in front of, quill poised above the page, ready to go. Dart knew how to read and write; that wasn't the problem. He had learned it when he was a child. He was a little rusty perhaps, but the problem was deeper than that. He simply did not know what to write. 'Writers block', Dart remembered hearing. Was this it? They made it look so easy. Dart stared at the page some more, it's blankness stretching before him like some-

"Captain!" came a shout from outside, breaking whatever force had held him entranced by the blank page.

"Thank god," Dart whispered to himself as he rushed outside.

He came outside into the sun and was greeted by a grim looking Flynn holding a telescope.

"Bad news matey. There's a ship to starboard, and she's bearing down fast. Take a look," he said, offering Dart the telescope.

"What colour is she flying?" asked Dart as he tried to focus on the approaching vessel.

"Your gonna like this one," started Flynn. "It's the-"

"_Jolly Roger?_" finished Dart incredulously. "Are they serious? Do they really mean to attack the Davros flying the skull and bones? Flynn matey, we've been out of service for too long. It looks like we'll have to remind these whelps who the real pirates are, eh?"

"Uh...Dart?" asked Raven, "what's going on?"

"Ha, nothin' to worry 'bout matey. Just some scallywags a think they can take on the Davros. Look," he continued as the rest of the crew gathered around him, "this ship ain't never lost on the high seas before, an' that's a tradition I plan on keepin'!"

"Wouldn't it be easier to simply outrun them?" asked Canas.

"They're movin' way too fast to outrun 'em. Their ship is smaller'n ours, made for speed, ye see," said Flynn. "Besides, ain't you heard our Cap'n? No way some bunch of wannabe pirates is gonna defeat the crew of the Davros."

"Flynn's right. We can't out sail 'em, so there's no point in tryin'. Here's me plan buckos, so listen good. We're gonna do an about face and charge at 'em. See if we can't throw them off guard."

The two ships sail to towards each other, sails billowing and foam spraying. It was tense few moments aboard the Davros as they sped towards their fate. And as they got closer, Dart began to have second thoughts about his plan. The ship was obviously new and packed to the hilt with sailors. Counting in his head, Dart estimated there were at least three of them for everyone of Dart's crew. But Dart steeled his resolve; he had gotten out of tighter jams before.

The ships drew level. They sat there in silence bobbing slightly under the swell of the waves. They could see now just how badly outnumbered they were. Dart realised that his guess of three to one was now probably wildly optimistic.

"Arrr... today's a good day to die," muttered Ol' Jack.

"Stow it greybeard," snapped Dart, "we still have a treasure to find, and I'll be damned if I let some minor setback like this stop me."

"Say what you will Dart," said Raven with a grin, "but I can't think of a better way to go."

As if on cue, a grappling hook was tossed over and landed with thunk on the deck before catching on the guard-rail. Whatever spell had been holding back the invaders snapped and suddenly they all seemed to spring to life at once. They swarmed over the side like bugs, only to get chopped down by Dart's mighty axe. But not even he could hold them off for long, and he soon found himself being pressed back with the others. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ol' Jack go down. This only intensified his anger, and he burst forward with a surge of energy, striking down three men at once. But it did not last long, as even more men jumped up to replace their fallen comrades. Dart and his crew found themselves encircled, their backs to the main mast.

Suddenly, almost as one, the attackers stopped. In front of Dart they began to part, to make way for a tall, gaunt looking man with red hair and a large smirk on his face.

Dart's jaw dropped. "Gietz? What are you doing here?"

"Actually, it's Captain Geitz now. But it's nice to see you still remember me, my dear Dart. It has been so long," he said with a deep raspy voice. "I think it would be in your best interests if you were to set down your weapons now. This battle is over."

Dart opened his mouth to speak, but thought better of it. He laid down his weapons on the deck. His crew followed suit.

"That's more like it. Now tell me Dart, how have you been?"

"Cut the bullocks Geitz. What do you want?"

"Hahaha...as if you don't know my dear friend. The map. I want the map."

"You, an' every other man-jack who's ever sailed a boat." Dart spat at Geitz's feet.

"I was hoping you would be more co-operative, Dart, you know, for old time's sake. But in reality, I'm afraid I really don't need your help. Flynn, if you wouldn't mind?"

Flynn and the other three remaining pirates stepped forward and handed him the mouldy piece of parchment. "Hey boss, your plan worked like a charm," said Flynn, avoiding eye contact with Dart.

Dart was boiling with anger now, but it was Wil who spoke first.

"How dare you Flynn! We trusted you...and you turned around and stabbed us in the back! And Geitz-"

Geitz snorted and made a motion with his hand. One of the sailors stepped up and nailed Wil in the back of the head with the blunt end of his axe. Wil crumpled to the ground, motionless. Rebecca shrieked. Raven surged forward before he was grabbed and restrained by more of Geitz's men.

"I suppose if that's all then, we'll be going."

"Hey Cap'n," said one of Geitz's men, "wha' should we do wiv' dis lot then?"

Geitz turned and started to walk away. "Kill them," he said dismissively, "and scuttle the ship. This floating piece of junk has seen it's last voyage."

"Geitz!" shouted Dart. "I used to think you were different. I used to think you had a heart, that you knew the meaning of compassion. But I realise I was wrong. You're just like your father!"

Geitz stopped dead in his tracks and turned slowly to face Dart. "What did you say?"

"I said, you're just like you father." Dart continued, now that he had his attention. "More concerned for your bottom dollar then for a fellow human being. What happened to the Geitz who left the Guild because of his conscious?"

For the first time, the smirk left his face and Geitz became serious.

"Stow the lot of them in the brig. Now get them out of my sight."

"But Cap'n, you said to kill-"

"I know what I said you idiot. Now lock them in the brig before I throw you overboard!"

"Aye Cap'n."


	7. Chapter 7: Land Ho

Chapter 7: Land Ho 

Dart sat up with a start. He opened his eyes groggily.

"Ah, look who finally decided to join us. Did we have a pleasant sleep Master Dart?"

Dart groped around him for something to chuck at Legault, but nothing came to hand. He stood for the first time and got his bearings. He was on the deck of Geitz's ship, of that he was sure. It appeared that the ship was moored in a large cove. The shore was barely visible in the distance, the fog was so thick.

"Legault, where are we?"

"The Dread Isle of course. Ten years, and it's still dark and gloomy as ever."

"Oh Dan, you're awake!" exclaimed Rebecca, emerging from the ship's hold alongside Wil. "We thought you'd never wake up. Canas thinks they slipped us a sleeping draught."

Dart rubbed his eyes. "Ok, one thing at a time. Where is everybody? Geitz and his crew I mean?"

"Digging up the treasure by now I suppose," offered Legault. "Maybe if we're lucky, it'll be one of those cursed treasures. Then Geitz would actually be doing us a favour," he gave a hollow laugh.

"That ain't even funny mate. I'm not giving up on that treasure. Not now that we're so close," said Dart. "Now we gotta think of a way to get ourselves over to the shore."

"Way ahead of you, my capitan. Heath and Raven have just popped over on that flying lizard of his to fetch us a one of the rowboats," said Legault.

"Har, that's my kinda thinkin'. Good work lads."

No sooner had he said that than Heath's wyvern touched down on the deck with a loud screech. It was quickly followed by Heath and Raven as they scrambled over the rail.

"Hey Captain," said Heath, "we got a boat for us. The beach is deserted though. They must have a good few hours head start on us."

"Hmmm, well there's no use mopin' 'bout here then. Here's what were going to do. Heath, while we're rowin' to shore, I want you flying ahead. Watcha call it, you know, reconnaissance."

"Aye aye Cap'n"

"Har, listen to ye. We'll have you talkin' like an old salt in no time."

"But Dan, what about the map? Geitz took it with him," said Rebecca.

"Har, worryin' don't suit you sis. It gives you wrinkles, you know," he gave her a wink. "Don't think I didn't learn me lesson the first time me buckos," and with that he whipped out a much newer looking piece of parchment. "I made meself an extra copy, you know, just in case."

They piled into the rowboat. It was actually quite large, and there was more than enough room for Dart and his crew. The oars had been designed for two people per oar, but Dart sat himself down in the middle of the bench and grabbed an oar in each of his burly forearms and started rowing, as if it were nothing at all.

Dart's crew sat there quietly, staring in awe at his show of brute strength until Canas broke the silence.

"So Captain Dart, please tell me, how well did you know this Geitz fellow? I remember him, but only vaguely. He was not, shall we say, the type of person I associated myself with."

Dart snorted in contempt. "All the luckier for you my friend. I met 'im fourteen or so years ago. We did a raid on one o' his father's galleys. I remember seein' him then. He was just a little pampered whelp at the time. Anyway, his father was some bigwig with the Merchant Guild or somethin' like that. So one day, a young, innocent little Geitz wanders below decks of one o' his father's ships and finds it filled with slaves or sumat like that. So's he washes 'is hand's of his father and the Guild and starts wandering around, going here and there on a whim. Which is basically how he meets up with Eliwood an' them. You know he only joined up with us cuz he had nothin' better t' do?

Anyway, me 'im, we get real chummy like, that fella can swing an axe, let me tell ye. You know, I even went an' told 'im about the map... And then, after the fighting was done, I said to 'im, I said, 'Geitz matey, come wit me back to the Davros. Trust me mate, the pirate life is for you.' So the whelp says, 'sure, why not,' an' I go an' introduce 'im to Fargus. But true to form, it's not three weeks 'afore the ungrateful son of a gun says he's had enough o' the pirate life, thank you very much. Now, I don't know how well you remember Fargus, but he wasn't the type that took that kind of bullocks. So he sets Geitz down on some deserted island, and tells him, 'Maybe that'll teach you some manners, ye ungrateful son of a sea hag'."

"So...how'd he get off then?" asked Wil.

"How should I know? I always figured he died out there, but I guess I was-!"

The boat slammed into the shore, jolting everybody.

"Arrr, the Dread Isle maties," said Dart, all thought of the previous conversation forgotten. "It's been far too long," and with that he jumped ashore.

The fog had become even thicker the closer they got to shore. It was hard to see even five feet away.

"Stick together maties. We don't want to get lost in this pea soup."

"So Dart, where exactly is this treasure hidden?" asked Wil.

"Well Wil," said Canas before Dart could start, "the runes were particularly hard to decipher, but I was able to narrow it down to somewhere near the Dragon's Gate."

"Oh...," that name did not bring back warm memories to any of Dart's crew.

They walked on in silence, everyone wrapped in their own thoughts. After some time the beach gave way to forest.

"Ho!" came a shout from above. They looked up to see Heath and his wyvern descend to the ground. They landed, and Heath hopped off.

"Captain, there you are. This fog is ridiculous!"

"Did you find them?" asked Dart impatiently. He had no time for formalities.

"Yes, the fog gives away farther in. But I have some troubling news. It seems there must have been a mutiny of some sort."

"A mutiny? Are you sure?"

"Positive Captain."

"Hmmm, then there's no time to waste. We must hurry. Heath, stick with us and lead the way. Let's move!" barked Dart.

It was not too long later when Dart and his crew emerged from the cover of the trees to find a large clearing. True to Heath's word, the fog had let up, which let them see the carnage that lay before them. Bodies were strewn everywhere, and the ground was red with blood.

"By Elmine's light..." whispered Canas. There was no doubt about it. Geitz's men had turned on each other.

"What could have caused this?" asked Rebecca.

"Money," spat Raven. "That's what you get when you hire mercenaries to search for treasure."

"All the better for us maties," said Dart with a grim smile. "Let's press on. They can't be much farther ahead."

They began to pick their way through the battlefield, careful not to step on someone.

"Dart..." came a low voice.

Dart glanced around himself quickly, his axe at the ready. Where did that voice come from?

"Dart..." came the voice again.

Dart glanced down, and almost gasped in surprise.

"Flynn! What in blue blazes happened here?"

Flynn gave him a bloody smile.

"I'm a fool Dart," he rasped.

Dart bent down closer to Flynn. His body was badly cut. Dart was no doctor, but he knew a mortal wound when he saw one.

"I ain't in the mood fer yer epiphanies mate. Now spill your guts, else I do it for ye."

Flynn laughed a hollow laugh.

"If that's how you want it matey. I tried to start a mutiny. I got some o' Geitz's men to go along wiv it. We waited for our chance, and then we made our move. But Geitz and 'is faithful were to strong fer us. It was that scoundrel what did this t' me."

"Flynn matey," said Dart, sitting down next to Flynn's battered body, "why'd ye do it? I always figured you was loyal to the Davros. I s'pose I was wrong 'bout you."

"He, you always was too trusting mate. There ain't too many folks wouldn't stab their best mate in the back fer one hundred million gold."

Dart sighed.

"I'm startin' to think 'twould've been better if'n I'd never found that ol' map."

"Har, don't say that mate. I remember that look in yer eyes when you used to talk of that treasure. Everybody needs a dream matey. Maybe if I'd had one o' me own, things would've turned out different." Flynn started to cough violently. "One more thing 'afore I'm off t' Davy Jones. When you find that pampered son of a mangy sea dog, give 'im hell, fer my sakes."

Dart strode across to the other side of the clearing where his crew was waiting patiently.

"Are you ok brother?" asked Rebecca.

Dart stared off into the distance a few seconds before answering her.

"Don't worry 'bout me sis," he said solemnly. "Worry about what I'm gonna do to that no-good, two timing whelp Geitz when I find him," Dart's usual roguish grin returned and he let out a great whoop. "Har maties, we're so close to the treasure I can almost taste it!" and he set off running, leaving his crew to scramble to catch up.


	8. Chapter 8: An Unexpected Treasure

Chapter 8: An Unexpected Treasure 

They stood on a hill overlooking the ruins of the once vast building that had housed the Dragon's Gate. All was quiet. No creature stirred and the breeze was silent.

"You know," said Legault thinking aloud, "if you had told me ten years ago that I would one day come back to this accursed island under my own free will, I would have called you a dirty liar."

"Ha, you and me both," chuckled Raven.

Dart was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to notice the conversation. _Where were Geitz and his men? Surely they must have gotten here by now..._

"So Captain, shall we make our move? ...Captain?" said Heath, trying to get Dart's attention.

"Oh...wha? Sorry mate. Lost in me thoughts, you know."

"If I'm reading the map right," said Canas, "then the treasure should be hidden somewhere to the west of the entrance. We need to look for a carving of an eye."

"An eye?"

"Aye, an eye. That was Han Gak's symbol. Find the eye, and we find the treasure."

"I don't like this Dart, something doesn't feel quite right. It's too quiet. Where are Geitz and his men? They should be swarming over this place," said Raven.

"I hear ye mate. Something ain't quite kosher if ye kin t' me meanin'. But we don't 'ave a choice. Someone's gotta make the first move. Heath, I want you to scout the area. See if you can't find Geitz an' his boys. Meanwhile, the rest of us'll be searchin' for this treasure."

"Aye aye, Captain," and with that Heath was off in the air. The rest of them started down the hill, in the direction that Canas had pointed out.

They split up and fanned out through the ruins. It was easy to tell that it had once been a grand building, but the over the centuries Mother Nature had been slowly reclaiming it. Everything seemed to be covered in a layer of thick moss.

They had been searching for some twenty minutes when a shout rang through the air.

"Over here!"

It was Dart who arrived first on the scene, panting hard.

"Master Dart, look at this," said Canas, pointing at small eye carved in the stone wall. "Splendid, isn't it?"

"Aye, 'tis the most beautiful thing I've ever laid me eyes on," said Dart impatiently. "Now more importantly matey, what do we do now?"

The rest of the crew had arrived by now, and the formed a half circle around the eye.

"Well... truth be told, I don't actually know. The instructions were a little vague at this point..."

From Dart's expression, that obviously wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"But don't worry Master Dart, I know some excellent spells that just might do the trick." Canas pulled out a dark blue tome from within his cloak and flipped through it. "Aha, here we are. Now, _Incantatious Anegus Sesamius!" _Canas stared expectantly at the wall, but nothing happened.

"Hmmm, well that didn't work. But never fear, I still have some tricks up my sleeve."

"Step aside magic man," said Legault dismissively, "this is clearly a job for a thief." Legault stepped up to the wall and began examining it closely. "Ha, how childishly simple. Watch and learn my friends." He pressed the carved eye and stepped back.

"What's that supposed to-" Dart was cut short as the eye began to glow. The wall rippled and suddenly the wall had been replaced by a low stone building. Dart blinked once, twice and once again for good measure. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Incredible," gasped Canas, "that is a truly powerful spell to conceal an entire building!"

But Dart didn't hear him. His mind was too busy with what he saw before him. He took a step towards the doors, and then another.

The building resembled a mausoleum. It was made of a dark rock, different from the rubble around it. It had two great big doors, with strange characters written all over it.

He stepped up to the doors, and hesitated. Did he really want to open those doors? Did he really want to see what lay behind them? His life's goal, his sole ambition lay just mere metres away, how could he stop now?

He took a deep breath and pushed against the doors with all his strength. They swung open with surprising ease. Dart gasped. The sunlight from outside swept in an illuminated every corner of the room. It was empty. _It was empty! _Well, not completely empty. In the centre of the room, sat a single treasure chest.

Dart walked forward, his shoulders slouched. What could possibly be in that chest that was worth one hundred million gold? His crew followed at his heels with bated breath. No one dared speak.

Dart reached the chest. There was no lock. He grasped the lid and threw it open. In it sat a folded piece of parchment, on which sat one single, solitary gold coin. He reached down slowly and picked up the coin and then the paper. He unfolded it and began to read it silently. After a few moments he looked up and began to laugh, a loud booming laugh. The paper dropped from his hands and landed gently on the ground. Rebecca and Wil exchanged worried glances. Had Dart finally snapped?

Canas bent down and retrieved the letter. He started reading it aloud, so that all could hear.

Dearest Dart   
If you are reading this, please allow me to apologise. It would seem that I beat you to the punch. But there's no shame in being second best, especially not to me. One hundred million gold, you have to admit, that's a prize few people could resist- particularly not one such as myself. I should also thank you. After all, if you hadn't shown me the map, I could never have found the treasure. And let me tell you Dart, what a treasure it was. Imagine the room you are in now, but filled to the ceiling with gold and jewels. Oh, I'm sorry, I don't mean to rub it in, but I think you deserve to hear the truth. But don't worry my darling Dart, I have not forgotten your dream. I have taken the gold and hidden it somewhere anew. If you examine the other side of this letter, you will see a map with clues as to the treasure's new location. Of course it's not all there; I had to keep some for myself. I think with this money I can finally settle down now. I've had more than enough with the mercenary business. And once again, I am sorry it didn't work out between us, you know. I hope this map, at least in some small way, makes up for it. 

_Good Luck and Happy Hunting_

_Yours truly,_

_Farina_

They looked up at Dart expectantly. He turned slowly to face them. A great grin came over his face.

"You heard the letter me bouyos, we have a treasure to find! Ha ha, let's go maties!"

He was a bout to charge out the door, when Heath came rushing in, a look of deep worry on his face.

"Captain, it's all a trap!" he said breathlessly. "Geitz has us surrounded!"

"Don't worry 'bout it matey," said Dart tucking the map into the back of his pants.

"Hey," said Heath, a look of confusion coming over his face. "Where's the treasure?"

"We'll explain to ye later. But right now, I've got to go have a chat with our good friend Geitz."

Dart and his crew emerged into the sunlight to find Geitz and about thirty armed sailors waiting for them.

"Ahoy matey, long time no see," said Dart cheerily.

Geitz scowled.

"I suppose I should thank you for leading me to the treasure. I really couldn't have done it without you."

"Don't mention it matey. What's one between friends anyway? I should warn you though, you might be a tad disappointed by what you find in there."

"Bah, I don't need to listen to you. Out of my way water rat." He barged past Dart and into the building. He emerged a few seconds later, a wild look on his face.

"What have you done? What kind of magic is this? Tell me!" he yelled.

"It seems someone beat us here is all," said Dart calmly. "But don't worry mate, they didn't take everything. Here, catch," he tossed the gold coin to Geitz. It landed at his feet. Gietz stared at it wide eyed.

"You're a dead man!" and with that he pulled his massive battle-axe from his back and charged at Dart. Dart side-stepped him nimbly and with one swift motion whipped a small hand axe at him. It hit Geitz square in the back, and he toppled to the ground, dead.

Dart turned to the mercenaries who had watched the whole scene unfold in silence.

"Hey mates, yer boss is dead, so I have new proposition for ye. How 'bout we all get off this island as fast as we can. There ain't no treasure to be found here."

A particularly gruff sailor spoke up.

"Sounds good t' me. If'n ye want me opine, I've wanted off dis island since the moment I set foot on it."

The boat set sail soon after. Dart stood at the front of the ship staring at the letter. Secretly, he was almost glad that there had been no treasure. One adventure had ended, but another one was just about to begin.

_**Fin**_


End file.
